Love Triangles
by Michelicious
Summary: It's professor Oak's birthday and he holds a tournament in Kanto. Jealousy arises when Ash, Richie and Gary all realize they have feelings for Misty. Also May likes Ash? Complicated? What a mess. Warning: 1st fanfic.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

After weeks of traveling ash and co finally made it to pallet and were heading toward ash's house. Delia ash's mother greet them with her usual cheerful attitude

"Ash, Max, May, Brock! You're finally there I thought you'd never make it in time! Hurry up! We're supposed to be there at 3pm and its 1pm you only have 2 hour to change clothes, eat and get ready!"

"Yeah mom I know" answered the black-haired boy before entering the house followed by pikachu, May, Max and Brock. The reason to Delia's excitement was that Professor Oak was celebrating his birthday and had invited the entire town, trainers and some friends to a big sleep over because he planned on organizing a pokemon tournament too and despite the fact he was exhausted from the trip, Ash was thrilled especially since Gary and even Richie were going to enter the tournament. There weren't any prize because it was only to entertain the old folk but still it was a golden occasion to challenge and beat his 2 rival. Brock wanted to enter too and Misty that he hadn't seen in while was going to be there as well. So after some baths, change up and decent dinner they all pack things for 3 days and headed toward the Oak Mansion.

When they arrived, they found out that the place was crowned! Almost everyone had arrived they were last. Gary greet them with his trademark smirk

"Hey Ashy-boy! I see last like always, hope you'll improve during the tournament"

"Ha Ha! Really funny Gary now let us in" and as he did Ash spotted Richie and Misty talking together. The party split, Brock saw Tracie and went talk to him with Max while Ash and May joined Richie and Misty and Delia went looking for Professor Oak.

"Ash!" exclaimed Misty

"Hey Misty"

"I didn't think you'd make it in time!" said Misty with a surprised face. Ash was getting tired of everyone thinking he's always late or couldn't read a map and just replied "Well we did" he them introduce May to Richie. The four of them talked for about an hour before Professor Oak showed up with Delia at his side.

"Hi trainers and friends, it's with pleasure that I'm announcing great news to all of you. As you've all been told there'll be a tournament for trainers willing to enter. This tournament is in honor of my engagement with Delia Ketchum" To those words ash's mother blush and ash look at the couple with surprise. He knew that they were going out of course and he accepted it but still this was a pretty big shock. The rest of the people weren't as surprised as him and cheered the couple.

"Thank you all of you and now let's celebrate my 52nd birthday for the rest night. All you rooms are assigned and if you need help to find them or put your stuff in them just ask any servant they'll help you. Also the tournament will start tomorrow afternoon everyone who wants to enter must register during the morning before 11am. Now let's all party and have fun!" He didn't need to say it twice before everyone did. There were a buffet, dances, games and plenty other stuff. Ash was walking toward the food but before he could say anything May took him to dance. Misty just watch them go as Richie shyly ask her to dance too she agreed and went with him. Ash was surprise to see Misty dance, he knew she loves too but just couldn't imagine her dancing with someone other than him. He didn't notice that he was staring at them all along but May did and both of them started to feel jealousy. After 4 or 5 songs Misty started to get tired so she took a break and told Richie to continue he if wanted and that she just needed to take a short break.

She was taking a drink when she bumped into someone. It was Gary Oak, ash's rival, and she had spilled her Sprite on his luxurious tuxedo.

"Sorry, I didn't see you and…"

"Don't mind it" he cut her off and gave her one of his trademark grin "but now you own me a favor" he said

"Depending what it is" replied Misty suspiciously and Gary laughed.

"I just want a dance"

"What!" cried Misty everyone stare at her she apologized and look straight onto Gary's cool blue eyes.

"You heard me"

"What about all the other girls just waiting for you to ask them to dance"

"They'll just wait longer, so are you coming or what" he gave her his hand and she just took it. Misty search for Richie but found out he was dancing with someone else and that Ash was still with May so she put all her attention on Gary and they started a conversation. Just after she looked at them Ash and Richie stared at her with shocked eyes seeing her with the player that was Gary. Richie felt a little heartbroken and ash frustrated that Gary was trying to steal him Misty with all the rivalry stuff. May was just desperate that all ash's concentration was on Misty. Gary however saw the looks that both Ash and Richie gave him and Misty wondered how much she'll have to do to repay Gary's tuxedo. This surely was going to be a long weekend thought the 5 of them.

First Chapter up! So how do you find it? If there's any mistake or incoherent sentence plz tell me cuz its my second year in advanced English and I'm not very used to it neways c ya guys!


	2. First Fight

Chapter 2

Flashback

Gary and Misty had talked all night long when he finally escorted her to her room and helped her get her stuff in. Misty actually thought that he was kinda of nice when you really get to know him and smiled back when he told her:

"I really had a great night with you"

"Well I gotta admit I had one too"

"What can I say, every girl enjoy the presence of the great Gary Oak!" he grinned

With his wild spiky brown hair he was really good looking. His cool blue piercing eyes met her emerald ones and caught her gaze. These eyes were so enthralling she just got lost in them. They probably were one of the reasons of his great success with girls. He imprisoned her with one look. He leaned forward and soon their lips met, the feeling was unbelievable and as he wrapped his strong arms around she knew she never felt that secure in her all life. He pulled away and told her goodnight with the sweetest smile ever, she didn't answer as she was speechless. He then left.

End of Flashback

It was 8:30 am, she had woken up at 8:00. She kept thinking about what happened and tried to forget everything without success. She knew she had been played like many girls before her and felt ashamed at the thought of wanting another kiss, but Gary was really indeed

"…different" she said out loud just when Richie was entering her room.

"Oh you're awake" he said sheepishly and blushed when he realized that she was only wearing a gown.

"Richie" she exclaimed looking for something less revealing to put "Why didn't you knock"

"I did!" but no one answered so I entered to see..." he stopped, blushing "to see if you were still sleeping "he finally finished

"_Was he hoping to see me in underwear or something…nah! It couldn't be it Richie's so gentle and mature he wouldn't do that_" she thought

"Well why did you come here in the first place?" she asked

"Wanted to know if you'd want to go eat breakfast with me, most of the player are still sleeping and we won't have to queue plus we should register early."

"Oh yeah thanks a lot Richie of course I'd want to! I didn't thought about how long the queuing would be with that amount of trainers! Let me a second to change clothes" she replied "hum I need a bit of privacy" she added

"Oh yeah sorry!" he exclaimed turning his back. She then changed clothes into a pair of blue jean and a green t-shirt reflecting green her eyes. She had finally decided to let her hair down with the advice of her sister and really look pretty in the outfit. Richie blushed again but as the times before Misty didn't notice and they went downstairs to eat breakfast.

It was now 10:30 when Ash woke up…or was woken up by May.

"Oh May! Why are you waking me up this early" he asked with a snore

"We're gonna be too late to register if you don't wake up it's already 10:30!"

"Darn! We gonna be late!" he then thought for a second before adding "Wait a minute you told me you didn't want to enter!" he exclaimed

"I changed my mind" she just answered

"Oh ok just let me change up I'll be back in 2 minutes" he said going in the bathroom

"By the way what made you change your mind?"

"I got my own reason" she replied evasively but Ash being dense as ever didn't notice her nervousness. He came out with his normal outfit and he and May went register for the tournament.

_30 minutes later_

"Finally we made it!" exclaimed an exhausted Ash

"Yeah but you almost registered too late! Lucky May woke you up Mister. Im-Gonna-Be-A-Pokemon-Master." sighed Misty who, with Richie, joined Ash and May. Max was helping Brock training with Tracy for the rest of the day.

"It's ok at least we're all in the tournament!" tried to cheer May

"See Misty, at least she's not criticizing everything I do!"

"Well someone gotta do the job since you're always doing everything wrong" she replied

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not"

"Do so!"

"Donuts!"

"Do…what?"

"Donuts! What? I didn't have breakfast!" exclaimed Ash and ran to the stand while Richie and May was laughing and Misty just smile.

"Good old Ash" at these words both May and Richie felt bad

"Shouldn't we go join him?" asked May changing subject

"Nah, he's gonna be done in about one or two hours let's just have fun without him he'll join later" replied Misty

"I agree. What should we do?" said Richie

"Why not train for tomorrow with those trainers battling over here?" proposed May

"Why not" replied Misty

They were a big circle with 2 trainers battling in. When they approached they saw it was Gary and another good trainer battling but the match was already over.

"Serve you right insulting me!" Gary grinned, who not surprisingly was the winner. Looking at the defeated Hitmonchan he called back his Arcanine. Every trainer who watched the match cheered Gary, it had been an amazing battle. Richie was disappointed to have missed the match he could have studied Gary's style he then became frustrated when he saw the look and smile Gary gave Misty. She just smiled back shyly. It wasn't quite her to be shy so he stared at Gary suspiciously.

"Hey Misty!" Gary greeted getting out the circle of admirers

"Hi Gary"

"You're entering the tournament right?"

"Yeah, Richie, May, Brock and Ash too"

"Tell Ash he shouldn't waste his time since he's gonna lose" he mocked

"I'm sure it'd be better to tell him that yourself" replied May

Gary stared at May. It wasn't about the comment, just that he noticed her presence and was 'analyzing' her.

"Not bad" he said after a moment "So what are you guys doing?"

"We wanted to train for the tournament" answered Richie

"Oh so why are you saying that I teach you girls personals advices guess an expert such as me could do that" he smiled and at that moment Ash finally caught them up.

"Hey guys! Where were you?" he smiled but the smile quickly disappeared as he saw Gary

"Guess Ashy-boy join us!" the guy greeted him

"Stop calling me that! You know what tomorrow I'll be kicking your butt!"

"Not in an hundreds year" Gary replied coolly

"I already did once so why not twice!" riposted Ash

"Because, not even you is that lucky"

Ash was about to reply when Richie cut him off

"Guys grow up a little I'm sure the girls are annoyed with your stupid arguments and if not I am. We're gonna settle everything tomorrow so let's do something else"

"Yeah Richie's right" said May

"We're lucky May to have a mature boy among us other than Brock" Misty meaningfully added

Gary and Ash instantly calm down at these comments

"So what are we doing?" asked Ash

"We could be fighting…" at the glare Misty gave him he quickly continued "I mean with pokemons an and to have some motivation I suggest that the winner gets a kiss from both Misty and May." He grinned

"What about us? We also need to train" exclaimed May

"Then you 2 are gonna fight too to decide which one of you is kissing the winner, happy?"

"I agree" exclaimed both Ash and Richie. They all knew that May stood no chance, well now, against Misty because she wasn't battling unlike Misty who was gym leader. So a kiss from Misty was a great motivation since they both had feelings for her. They decided to make a no rules match and to play the 3 of them at once. They threw their pokeballs;

Gary's pokemon was umbreon, guess he also wanted to win after all, Richie's was charmeleon and Ash's pikachu.

Quick thinker, Gary was the first one to attack with…

End of Chapter 2! Thx for reviewing everyone for chapter 1 especially Maia's Pen I was so glad when I saw your message update watch your back quickly! I cant stand to wait any longer! lol I'd be pleased if any of you gives me advices or tell me if there's any mistake in this chapter I'm not quite sure if I'll make it egoshippy/advanceshippy, indigoshippy/advanceshippy or just pokeshippy so tell me what you prefer! Thx again

-Michelicious


	3. Gotta Win

**I'm apologizing to all May lovers I didn't know she once beat Ash and I thought she was only doing contests and didn't train…I should watch pokemon advance more often sorry guys anyway I tried to correct my mistake in this chapter hope you enjoy **

Chapter 3

Gary first attack was quick attack on Ash's pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge!" Ash ordered and Pikachu did as he asked

"Charmeleon (sorry I can't remember the nickname) fire spin!" cried Richie imprisoning the other 2 pokemons. "_Smart choice" _thought Gary _"but not enough"_

"Umbreon Bite!" unfortunately Charmeleon was hit but Pikachu and Umbreon suffered from the heat at least.

"Thunderbolt" exclaimed Ash pointing Gary's Umbreon

"Umbreon use Ability then Slam on Pikachu" Gary screamed. Umbreon was faster than Pikachu and hit it. _"They're more fighting each other than me"_ thought Richie _"It's pretty normal they've been rivals since their childhood and I can use that to my advantage!" _

"Charmeleon use flamethrower on Pikachu!" but Pikachu got hit and Umbreon was the one touched like calculated Richie. He knew that since he said he'd be attacking Ash Gary wouldn't pay attention and it worked! Now Pikachu received a lot of damage but not as much as Umbreon plus they got additional damage from fire spin so Charmeleon had an advantage.

"Now Charmeleon use Double Kick on Pikachu and Slash on Umbreon" ordered Richie but gave at the same time an imperceptible sign that only Charmeleon and watchers saw.

"Prepare to dodge!" Gary and Ash exclaimed but to their surprise they received the wrong attack and got hit. Just then they realized Richie's trick he was using their rivalry to have an advantage. Gary cursed himself cause now it was too late both Umbreon and Pikachu were pretty bad damaged and he knew that Charmeleon could easily finish off one of them but only one since it wouldn't have time to attack the other pokemon before getting hit. He had to use Pikachu as a shield and hit Charmeleon but just at that moment Ash screamed:

"Pikachu Thunder!" a huge electric attack hit both Charmeleon and Umbreon. That was it for Umbreon.

"Well I guess that I lost first" admitted a smiling Gary "Umbreon return"

"C'mon Pikachu one down one more to go!" cheered Ash while Charmeleon got up

"Charmeleon Ember, then Tackle!"

Pikachu was too exhausted to dodge both attack Richie knew what he was doing, Ash estimated that the tackle wouldn't finish Pikachu off and that it could still counter with a electric attack.

"Pikachu dodge ember!" and it got hit by tackle Richie smiled Ash had made one mistake: he forgot the fire spin and the attack put an end to the battle when Pikachu fainted.

"It's ok Pikachu you did your best" said Ash

"Yeah I won!" cheered Richie

After the 5 first minute of the guys match May and Misty had already started battling (Guess the guys were boring lol) each other the battle had been tough. Misty had more experience but she knew it was only training and that the boys were actually expecting her to win so she decided to go easy on May. Unfortunately she underestimated May, who was determined to win and show everyone what she was made of (GO girl!), so her Bulbasaur beat her Starmie.

Richie was approaching Misty:

"Hey Misty I won! Can I have my kiss?" asked Richie

"Don't ask me, ask May" replied Misty

"May?" wondered Richie while Gary was laughing at his confused face

"Yeah she beat me fare and square" she said amused to the looks on both Ash's and Richie's face

"Well then May would you do me the honor to kiss me?" he smiled gently to her

She didn't answer, just leaned forward and kiss him on his right cheek, blushing. Ash eyed that suspiciously.

"FOR ALL TRAINERS WHO ENTERED THE TOURNAMENT: THERE'LL BE A MEETING TO KNOW YOUR SCHEDULE THE MATCHES WILL BEGIN THIS EVENING SORRY FOR BEING LATE THERE WERE SOME LATE TRAINERS…

Everyone stared at Ash who just blush and forgot his bad mood.

PLEASE GO TO THE MEETING AT 4 PM EVERY LATE TRAINER WILL BE DISQUALIFIED I REPEAT THE MEETING WILL BE AT 4 PM!" said a voice

"It's only 1 so what do we do now?" asked May

"Another battle?" proposed Ash eager to receive a kiss too

"Nah" just answered Richie

"Any idea, Gary?" said Misty

"Why should Gary decided!" argued Ash

"I don't know maybe because he's living here" replied Misty with sarcasm "Do you have any ideas Gary? What would you like to do?"

"I was planning on flirting but since you're all there why don't we watch a movie in my room?"

"Great idea" answered Richie "What do you think of it Misty…and May" he added being a gentleman

"Yeah!" they both exclaimed "You're coming Ash?" asked May worried

"I guess…" was saying Ash

"Then it's settled" cut him off Gary

They went in Gary's room and were amazed at how cleaned ordered and spaced it was.

"And I thought every guy were messy" said Misty looking teasingly at Ash

"Hey!' he exclaimed

There were a big screen TV it was huge they were sofas too, video games and a library. The wall was dark blue and there were posters of pokemons and girls on it. The bed was a queen sized (don't wonder why :P) and there was a desk with a computer next to it.

"C'mon guys, I'm letting you choose the movie" he offered

After awhile they agreed for Hide and Seek to Misty's despair, she hated scary movie but decided to shut up. They sit on the big sofa that could fit them all in this order:

Gary, Misty, Richie, May and Ash

They then watched the movie, May and Misty didn't stop screaming and cuddle on Ash, Richie or Gary. Gary had brought pop corn and they all enjoy the movie. Both Gary and Richie had tried to put their arms around Misty who was focusing on the movie but only Gary that had experience and more confidence succeed in that attempt and during the whole movie he and Misty were embraced while Richie's disapproval eyes watched them but he couldn't do anything since May was always on him too.

The movie ended.

"That was a great movie!" exclaimed Ash just then Misty realized that she had been cuddled to Gary all along and blushed really hard before getting up hastily.

"Yeah" she agreed "But there's still 1 hour left before the meeting and it's not enough time for another movie.

"Let's play video games!" said Richie

So for the rest of the hour they played video's games and as a matter of fact the guys were better than the girls.

"Dorks" just said Misty who was playing awfully bad

Misty was the worst player Gary's ever seen and he pointed it out. They all laugh and got hit by Misty (except for May but she was more scared than during the movie)

They then attended to the meeting in time and listened to the schedule. Ash's first match was against a guy named Jake, Richie's was against Tracy, May's was against a girl whose name was Tiffany , Gary was against Brock and Misty unfortunately was against Agatha one of the 4 elite 4, who was also professor Oak's former rival (thx for the info Mullenium Master) the tournament already seemed over for her. Her match was tonight and they all promised to go encourage her to cheer her up even Gary did. Ash then realized how close the two of them had became and that even Richie seemed to be interested in Misty, too much to his liking.

"_I have to win this tournament! I'll get respect from Gary, admiration from both May and Richie and maybe love from Misty I HAVE to win" _thought Ash. Unluckily he wasn't the only one thinking that in the room.

End of chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed and that theres not too much mistake tell me if you see any. I'll answer reviews I'm so glad I have some! After only 4 days:

DarkMichael: It's cool that you think my fanfic's cool lol thx for reviewing I really appreciated.

Maia's Pen: Like I said in **_Someone For Me_** I really was thrilled when you reviewed! Like how come such a great author's reviewing little me! I can't wait for your next chapter! I'll be the first one reading! Lol anyways hope you like the story I think I'll make it egoshippy/advanceshippy (poor Richie) lol c ya

Millenium Master: Lol I know but there's eldershipper out there and I wanted to pleased them lol thx a lot for reviewing twice! Lol and sorry about May guess I underestimated her cuz see im not watching Pokemon advance so well I made May win hope you'll forgive me have a great day thx again for reviewing

Mayfan: Thx a lot lol yeah I guess ill make it advanceshipping it'd be mean to have 3 hearts break instead of only 1 (Richie's or Gary's) so don't worry! Heres the next Chapter hope you enjoyed it neways c ya hope ill see other reviews from ya!

Advanceshipping fan: Thx a lot and sorry too by the way so you see she beat her lol I just didn't know she was sometimes battling I thought she had no experience neways hope you enjoyed thx for reviewing.

Bye guys c ya in next chapter (maybe I should name them…) lol Chow!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	4. A night to remember

Loll Hi guys here's Chapter 4! Lol sorry I really hate describing battle so this one will be real quick and I don't think I will be describing any except for May's, Ash's, Gary's and Richie's important match(not necessary in the same order). It's Agatha vs. Misty and I don't think Misty could stand a chance against her (Maybe someday but not now) so she'll lose. Huh I don't know if you guys noticed but I'm trying to update as fast as I can so I'm really rushing and making mistake, it's because I want to start my new fanfic **_Safari Love_**, another love triangle! I know it's stupid I already have 2 in only about 1 week but it just don't seem enough my goal is 5! Lol anyway enjoy:

Chapter 4

It was dark and since Pr. Oak decided that the battles will be outside, everyone was out watching the battles in the freshness of the late afternoon. They've been several fights won or lost before Misty's and it was the last. Ash and May, who battled before Misty, had won, of course, their battles. Now, it was up to Misty to do her best tonight.

"_It's nice to fight under stars it's so romantic"_ she thought to herself before snapping out of her trance and throwing her Pokeball, the organizers had finally chosen to do 1 on 1 battles. The pokemon who appeared was some kind of duck looking stupidly everywhere. She had chosen Psyduck because of its psychic ability but still IT was Psyduck…

"Man, I'm desperate!" she answered to Ash's and Brock's What-are-you-doing glare. Agatha released a Hunter and poor Misty watched Psyduck freak out. Most of the trainers couldn't stop a chuckle from coming out.

"More respect please" Gary seriously imposed "the trainers need to focus" and like if these words were some kind of spell the audience immediately shut up. Misty threw a grateful glance at Gary and a smile grew on his face.

"Huh, you better concentrate on the match" he advised her

She turned back her attention on the match only to discover that Agatha's Hunter wasn't there anymore. She then started looking for Psyduck and just found it fainted!

"You should watch your Pokemon instead of Oak's grandson, Kid" she just left after this short sentence. Everyone, who was trying not to laugh after Gary's order then cracked up. Even Ash, Brock, Tracy, May and Max laughed only Richie and Gary didn't laugh, well not when she was there anyway. It was sad indeed…

"Thanks for your support guys, I really appreciated!" she exclaimed raged and then stormed off, heading to her room.

"Misty, we were only joking!" Ash tried to call her back still laughing. He was about to go after her when Gary stepped forward.

"I don't think she's in the mood to see right now" calmly said Gary

"Oh yeah, what makes you think that?" Ash answered anger rising in his voice

"You're right she'll be glad to see you!" sarcastically replied Gary annoyed "Anyways you're not any good talking to women so let me handle it"

"No you're not doing anything you…" was beginning Ash

"Ash Gary's right" seeing Ash's furious eyes she quickly added "he's the one who shut everyone up"

"Fine but if you do anything to her I'll…"

"Don't worry Ash, I don't think I could hurt her more than you did" he replied and quickly disappear.

"What did he mean" thought Ash out loud

Tracy and Brock just shared a knowing glance.

Gary was knocking on Misty's door:

"Who is it?" she asked

"It's me, Gary. Please open"

"Why are you here?"

"Just open, I have the keys to every single room in the mansion y'know"

The door opened.

"What do you want? I know you're dying to laugh"

"Just checking up on ya"

"You don't even care! I bet the others sent you because you told everyone to calm down!"

"You'd be a fool to think that, I thought you were smarter but I should have known; falling for Ash Ketchum isn't really the smartest thing to do" Misty just blushed at that

"You should know since you're all-knowing that I got over him since the first time I saw him with May."

"Old feeling don't disappear that easily" he replied with a strange smile

"It's almost like you have feelings when you talk like that"

Gary stared at her for a moment, a bit hurt, before saying

"What makes you say that?"

"All the broken hearts, you know you got yourself a bad reputation sir"

"Those girls were all after my money or fame! It was either me or them guess I preferred to save myself sorry." He said with sarcasm again and added more seriously "C'mon I'd never break someone's heart on purpose and if I did I'm really sorry but you should know that they're more of them who broke mine than I broke theirs so reconsider this. I may even be doomed to never know true love; they all just see Gary Oak as a famous, rich good looking talented trainer, no one's ever seen anything else than that."

"I'm sorry I didn't know…"

"It's ok. That's why I was attracted to you at the first place" he grinned "you seemed more interested to me than to my money when we danced"

"Huh?" she said confused

"Yeah, here's another example; you followed Ash around for months even if he was a lousy trainer, at first. You didn't look at his fame or his money, just at him and who he was."

"It was because he owed me a bike!"

"I don't think he paid it back and you only stopped traveling with him when you had to, c'mon we both know that you could just have sent him a bill to his house, you now know where it is and don't tell me it took you 2 years to know it! Stop denying it's just annoying!"

"Ok, you may be right but what does it have to do with what you said?"

"Everything! I'm trying to explain to you why I love you dammit!" Gary Oak had eventually lost his cool.

"You what?" exclaimed Misty shocked

"Why do you think I kissed you the first night, sacrificed my afternoon being with Ash to also with you or cuddled to you during the movie?"

"I don't know! Because you're a player I guess.

"Darn, can you stop with that! Look, I even got jealous of Richie and ASH." He added meaningfully "We're all in some sorta fight all because of you"

"You mean Richie and Gary love me too?" she said more confused than ever "But May loves Ash! He can't break her heart like that!"

"He loves you both but the idiot can't realize it. He just doesn't want to lose you to Richie or me so he's in the fight too."

"So all this time you guys were arguing it was my fault?"

"Kinda, but you shouldn't worry about it."

"No! I know that Ash and you always fight but to have put poor Richie into this mess, I feel really bad!"

"I'm sure that Richie has biggest chances to win your heart; you don't trust Ash who once broke your heart or my feelings for you"

Misty really looked desperate:

"I don't wanna break any hearts I know how it feels and it's awful! Why me? Couldn't you have loved someone else" she pleaded

"Even if I could have, I wouldn't have changed you're really wonderful Misty and I don't regret anything at all. I'd just like to know if there's any chance for me to be happy with you because if there's not I don't want to be a constraint to you. Just answer me one question: Did you feel anything when I first kissed you?"

At that moment his eyes met once again hers, begging for an answer. She could see pure adoration in them. She looked deeper and saw something reflecting her own feelings;

Desperation, love, bitterness, confusion and hope.

She did the only thing that came up on her mind and once again their lips met. This time Gary was the one surprised but he quickly recovered and enjoy the kiss who was even, if that's possible, greater than the first one. He took her, for the second time in the day, in his strong arms, willing to never let go. After 1 or 2 minutes of pure happiness, regretfully he pulled away now knowing the answer and whispered these words:

"_I love you, Misty Waterflower_"

He then kissed delicately her forehead, not waiting for an answer, and took his arms off her before saying tenderly to her:

"It's getting late, goodnight" he was exiting the room

"I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow in your match against Brock" she replied timidly, still surprised at what she did.

"Well for my part, I'll be seeing you sooner, in my dreams" he gave her a sincere heart melting smile that only her received before and left after one last glance at her.

Alone in her room she sighed, she knew that she had feelings for both Richie and Gary. She loved Ash but it took her time getting over him so she was just scared to try again. It had been painful enough plus there was May who didn't need to have Ash possess a sadness that may never leave her like she once did. She then went to her window, star gazing those stars she's been staring at during hours at night wondering if Ash would ever love her, but this time with a different question: Which guy?

Chapter 4 up! I think it was my best chapter to date! What about you guys? I decided that I would name the chapters loll. One more chapter in **_Someone for Me_** and I'll start my new fanfic **_Safari Love _**(check my profile for more details)! Lol thx a lot again to those who reviewed hope you enjoyed this chapter, I updated earlier yeah! This time I tried to do less mistake and more details. I also corrected most of my mistakes in the previous chapters, anyways here are the answers to the reviews I received:

Mayfan: Thx for your advice ill try to rush a lil less guess ill make it advanceshipping after thought hope you'll enjoy c ya!

Mullenium Master: Thx again for your help I replied in a mail so I'll be brief im really glad that you're still reviewing you don't know how it means to me lol hope ill see you again

Maia's Pen: My story isn't as long and detailed than yours so im the one jealous lol I'm glad that there's line you like lol I'll try to make more of them (if I can) I feel bad too for Richie that's why some day ill make a indigoshippy and you shouldn't thank me for my comments I should thank you to exist if it weren't for I'd never have written stories! I'm actually enjoying it plus I improve my English! So thank you SO much! Update ASAP lol c ya!

Darkmichael: It's great that you think my story interesting lol I really appreciate that you review thx again!


	5. Confessions

**Hey it's me again! Lol I finally update it, like I said I hate battles but I'll do my best for you! Like I said I named the chapters! If you guys have better ideas for the names tell me I'd be glad if any of you thinks of a better name. Neways Luv ya!**

Chapter 5

It was the morning and May woke up at 7 am. She got changed up, took a shower and went outside she wanted to train for her next match even though she had won her first one. She had asked Misty's help since she was out and had free time. They meet up outside in the Oak's garden, it was as huge as a park! They had plenty of space to train. May noticed that Misty seemed exhausted.

"Hey Misty, are you tired? You know you could have refused to help me if you weren't feeling good."

"No it's ok May, I didn't quite sleep last night, I stayed up most of the night" she replied yawning

"What were you doing then?"

"Hmm, just thinking about, you know, stuff… anyways focus on the exercise!"

Misty had installed targets around, and May's Combusken and Beautifly had to hit them.

"Oh come on Misty, did something happened last night?" at these words Misty blushed "You're blushing! That means… I know! Richie came last night; the guy has a huge crush on you! Or maybe Gary or Ash…" but the excitement vanished to the last word

"Don't worry, Ash didn't come" tried to comfort Misty "But you were right about Gary" she confessed

"I knew it! So what did you guys _do_" she asked suspiciously

"Nothing wrong!" Misty reassured May

"Yeah, but you should watch out you know. Gary's a big player he broke many hearts I wouldn't want you to be added to the long list of girls he hurt."

"I know, I asked him about that and he told me he wasn't playing this time and he loved me and I… I kissed him" she said sheepishly May looked at her shocked and asked her to tell her more about yesterday night. Misty explained everything that had happened and been said but she didn't describe how good it felt to kiss Gary, May wouldn't approve because of his reputation. Anyway in some way she had started to trust him, even if her head and friends told her not to trust him her heart couldn't do otherwise.

May quickly understood that Misty had fallen for Gary and that unfortunately no one could change this feeling. She knew it just too well since herself tried to forget about her feelings for Ash. She was glad that Misty was more interested in Gary and Richie but couldn't to feel bad for her thought. They train together for a while again, even if Misty had lost the battle she still wanted to train. After about two hours of training, they went take breakfast and join the others.

"Hey Misty, do you think I have any chance with Ash?" May asked Misty on their way

"Of course! What makes you think you don't?"

"You" May simply replied and an embarrassed silence was filled between them

"I mean he loves you and it's almost like I don't exist when you're there" May broke the silence

"He only does that when Richie or Gary is around plus Gary told me that he liked you too but you know Ash if it took him about 2 years to realize he had feelings for me don't expect him to realize he has some for you now!" she tried to cheer May

"Yeah you're right thanks" said May and they arrived to the hall.

"Hey girls where were you? Richie and I looked everywhere for you!"

"Oh we were just outside training Ash" replied Misty

"Did you have breakfast?" asked Richie with concern

"Yeah, before leaving we ate thanks for asking" May smiled to Richie, Ash just looked at them a little bit confused and Misty smiled too.

"We ate too" continued Richie "Since we all had breakfast I suggest that we all go see Brock's battle! It's the first one today and it's starting in about 10 minutes."

"Yeah let's go cheer Brock and maybe he'll beat the crap out of Gary" Ash exclaimed

May and Misty rolled their eyes and they all went see Gary's and Brock's battle

They arrived just in time when the battle began, they were more trainers than for Misty's match and that was a lot. Agatha had attracted a lot of young trainers yesterday because she was an elite 4 but this time Gary's admirers and fan club were there.

"Go Gary! Go Gary!

Give us a G and an A,

Gary will be victorious today!

Add an R and a Y

Gary will beat his opponents in no time!

Gary is unbeatable, Gary is undefeatable

Go Gary, leave him black and blue

You're so sexy, we love you!" after the "song" Gary just smiled to the cheerleaders and they all fainted.

"How pathetic" mumbled Misty while both Richie and May just sweat dropped. Ash in his case was just jealous that Gary had been more cheered than him in his match and just sulk for the rest of the match.

Brock and Gary threw their pokeball, Brock was jealous too but hided it, and an Onyx appeared with a Nidoking. Gary had and advantage type.

"Don't worry Brock you still can beat him!" Ash cheered and Brock smiled and launched his first attack

"Onyx use dig!"

'Nidoking watch out! Prepare to dodge"

But Onyx hit Nidoking and Gary's fan club all screamed and cried

"Shut up" whispered Misty really annoyed with them

"Don't worry Nidoking, use Earthquake!"

The attack hit too and it was super effective Onyx was pretty hurt.

"Way to go Gary!" shouted the girls and all the tears disappeared instantly

"Nidoking finish him off with Iron tail!"

"Yes Gary you can do it" exclaimed the fan club again

"GO BROCK YOU CAN STILL BEAT HIM!" shouted a really pissed off Misty

When he heard this Gary hesitated to give the final blow, Misty was cheering for Brock he couldn't have care less about his cheerleaders if they weren't cheering him but Misty… Seeing that Gary was hesitant Brock countered the attack and Nidoking was down. This time Gary had snap out of it and ordered once again to Nidoking to use Iron Tail and this time, with no distraction, it hit. Brock and Onyx were defeated.

"Good battle Brock" said Gary and offered him his hand

"Yeah it was a great battle" replied Brock shaking Gary's hand

Everyone cheered it for the trainers.

"I can't believe Brock lost to Gary" exclaimed Ash

"I'm not that surprised, Gary's really skilled too" said Misty

Both Richie and Ash eyed her and she felt really uncomfortable.

"Hmm, I think I'm gonna go get a drink" she said and was leaving

"I'm coming with you" Richie ran after her

May and Ash were alone.

"Ash, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure May what's up?"

"You… you like Misty don't you?"

"Huh? How did you know? Did Brock tell you?" he looked panicked

"No, it's just pretty easy to guess that Richie, you and even Gary loves her"

"Is it that obvious? Man I hope she… wait Gary too? I knew about Richie but not Gary! He's just a player he'll hurt her and he doesn't even deserve her!" Ash was really pissed and May just sighed

"No he says that he's serious this time and that…" started

"And she believed him! He's just a jerk!"

"Ash I…"

"What girls find in him? He's arrogant, idiot, egoistical, idiot, impolite, idiot…"

"Ash Gary can be nice sometimes when…"

"Nice! He's just manipulating and fooling everyone, He's just an…"

"Idiot I bet? You're one too Ash!" shouted May angry at Ash's attitude "You don't even pay attention to me when Misty's around and when we're alone you either talk about her or about Gary or how he's idiot! You said this word about four times! You never care about ME!"

"May I, I'm sorry, why are you saying this I do care about you a lot…" said Ash sheepishly and surprised at May's yelling. She never yelled to him like that before.

"Then show it! I wanted to tell you that I love you! But you never listen to what I say!"

"Of course I do! Wait you what!"

"See!" May just exited and left a confused Ash alone

"_She loves me"_ he thought something inside him was excited and happy but what about Misty I can't let her to Gary! Sorry May, Misty needs me more.

_In the mean time_

"Misty I have something important to tell you?" said Richie

"What is it?"

"I, I, I love you!" he exclaimed

Misty just stared at him and sighed

"I don't know what to say Richie I…"

"You don't love me right?" Richie cut her off

"No I love you! But I also love…Gary" she trailed off

"But you love me too? There's still hope for me right? I'll show you I love you more!"

He then leaned forward and kissed her deeply. The kiss was different from Gary's, he was sweeter and softer. He ran his fingers in her crimson hair. Misty was too surprised to move. Richie finally pulled away.

"It's been days since I wanted to do that" he smiled

Misty smiled back but her smile quickly vanished when she saw that Gary was standing behind Richie.

"Gary I…" she started but stopped when she saw his pained blue eyes

She wanted him to be mad at her not to give her this look that tore her apart

"It's ok, Misty. You can do whatever you want, I guess I deserved this" he turned his back to her

"Wait Gary I'm sorry! You don't deserve this you told me you didn't break all those hearts on purpose! I acted like a jerk I'm just so confused I…" she was now crying

"Misty don't cry it's useless, guess we will both have to fight for your heart. You are the world to me and whatever happens you'll always be" said Richie

"No you can't fight! I don't want you to fight!" she cried

"Richie is right, Misty. Anyways the sooner this fight is over, the better. But don't think I'll let you go this easily" He then left

"Misty…" started Richie

"I'd like to be alone Richie" she cut him off wiping her tears

"I see" he hugged her and left too

Now alone Misty was thinking:

"_Why can't they understand that I'm not worth this? Ash and Richie could lose their friendship and whoever I choose someone will be hurt! Gary…Richie… why are you guys doing this to me?_

End of Chapter 5! So how did you find this chapter? I realized that each chapter is longer that the previous one! Don't forget to tell me if there's any mistake loll I know I'm boring with this:P I update the quicker that I could hope you enjoyed it here the answered to the reviews and C ya:

Mayfan: Thanks a lot! If I described a little better it's because of you! You made me realized that I was rushing too much so I took time to detail things a lil bit more. Thx a lot for always reviewing! I really appreciate! (I know im saying this a lot but I mean it!)

Hope I'll see another review from you C ya!

Somebody: I' so sorry, I decided to make it advanceshippy and egoshippy but I promised that I'll do a pokeshippy fanfic you have my word! I feel really bad breaking you heart but I said to others reviewers that he'll be advanceshipping so maybe next time! Anyways thanks for reviewing! C ya!

Maia's Pen: I'm So Glad you liked chapter 4! I hope you like this one too! Thx a lot for your support! Seriously you my favorite fanfiction author and it means a lot to me. You're the one who should UPDATE loll can't wait for your next chapter and maybe next fanfic! I'll publish Safari Love in a week's time thx again to be interested in my fics!

C ya!

Darkmichael: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! Lol I worked hard on it! Anyway I thank you because you were my first reviewer and you're still there! I looked in your profile but there weren't any fic too bad… Anyway if you write a fanfic, I'll be there too to support you Thx again!

C ya!

RoseWaters: No, I love egoshippin! I'm sorry lol like I said I'll make a pokeshipping after this fic! I'm really sorry! I don't think that Richie and May are that bad and they have many fans its hard to please everyone…:S Sorry again I'll work hard to write a pokeshippy the sooner possible! Anyways C ya!

Well that was it so C ya! Everyone loll ;)


	6. Sleeping beauty

**Hey guys I finally updated! Thx to all of you readers to still continue to read my story enjoy!**

Chapter 6

While Misty was thinking, Richie was battling Tracy. Lost in her thoughts she forgot to go see the match. It was now evening and it was getting dark.

Walking in the mansion dark corridors, there were pictures of several Oaks on the wall. She finally heard this:

"FOR ALL TRAINERS STILL IN THE TOURNAMENT, AFTER TODAY'S LAST MATCH THERE'LL BE A MEETING TO DESIGN YOU OPPONENTS IN THE SECOND ROUND, WE ONLY WANT TRAINERS WHO WON THEIR MATCH TO COME! I REPEAT…."

Misty stopped listening since this wasn't for her; she lost her first match she thought with disappointment. Entering the hall, she even wondered what she was still doing here, but what's the point of asking if you already knew the answer…

On her way she met up with Ash.

"Hey Misty!" he greeted with a big smile

"Hi Ash"

"What's up with the face? You seem depressed…" his grin faded

"It's nothing really…do you know if Richie won his match I forgot to go see by myself…"

Ash was somehow glad that she forgot to see Richie's battle but in a way he knew that either Richie or Gary was responsible for her face.

"Yeah he beat Tracy's Scyther with his Charmeleon, Tracy stood no chance."

"Oh, and are you heading to the meeting?"

"Yeah, do you want to come with me?" he offered

"Well I cant because I lost…"

Ash bit his lips and cursed himself to have forgot this detail

"Then come to my match! It'll be awesome! I'll beat my opponent, don't worry!"

"If you end up against Agatha im not quite sure you can win…" she chuckled at Ash's overconfidence.

"I'll win for you, you'll see!" he promised

Misty didn't answer, taken by surprise but oddly she was glad when she heard this; a wave of happiness had flown through her body and feelings she thought forgotten have appeared. More confused than before, she forced a smile.

"Misty" started Ash "I have something important to tell you"

"What is it Ash?" said Misty fear in her tone

"_Please don't say it, please don't say it" _she begged more to herself than to Ash

"I've wanted to tell you this in a long time…but couldn't bring the courage to do it. I think I-I I think thatIloveyou!" he said the last words real fast afraid to hear them himself

"No you can't say that!" she cried but somehow another voice was echoing hers

They turned around to see May…

"May what are you doing here!" exclaim Ash but he immediately shut up when he saw the tears falling from May's desperate Ash he turned around confused only to see the same thing with Misty's emerald eyes

"_What's wrong with them?" _he thought

"Ash what have you done?" asked Misty, tears were falling freely now, sobbing she ran off leaving a stunned boy and a heartbroken girl behind her

"What have I done? I wonder the same thing!" he cried angrily his eyes staring at May pleading for explanations

"Ash, Misty loved you but you never answered her feelings and broke her heart! She moved on and it's only now that you decide to realize you love her doing the same mistake with another girl!"

"I-I…"

"SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOU BUT THERE ARE SOME LATE TRAINERS! NEXT TIME WE WILL ELIMINATE ANY LATE TRAINERS! PLEASE COME NOW WITHIN THE NEXT 10 MINUTES! LAST CHANCE"

Ash turns to May who was already leaving seeming to not want to hear what he had to say. Sighing he ran after her quietly, swearing that he'll clear things up with May later.

Now back to Misty

She didn't know what she was doing but her steps lead her to Gary's room.

"_What am I doing here? Gary's probably already to the meeting"_

Just then she heard noise from the other side of the door, it seems to be giggles.

Thinking it was girls searching through Gary's room while he was gone she opened the door and was surprised at what she saw.

Actually there were two girls massaging Gary's naked and strong chest (hopefully he had pants on) giggling. He didn't seem to bother about her presence and even greet her with a big charming smile while the others girls just glared jealously at her.

"Hey Misty what brings you here!" he said but thought otherwise he had noticed some dried tears on her face. He wanted to ask her what was up but she wouldn't like to talk with such an audience. He was referring to the 2 hysterical girls.

Misty didn't seem willing to answer.

"Ok girls, I think that'll do it! Come back tomorrow!"

"Of course Gary!" they replied in disappointed tone, not being able to stay longer

One exited and the other braver run in front of Gary and kissed him on the lips!

She then headed toward the exit giving a victorious smile to Misty who completely ignored her. She looked again toward Gary and he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Guess you like your cheerleaders more than you admit it"

"Nah, I'm smiling because you're sad"

"I see, you're some kind of freak who…" she said more confused than angry when Gary cut her off

"I meant because you're sad and you're here, your steps guided you somehow to me and I appreciate a lot. Plus you're jealous of some cheerleaders" he chuckle "I guess you're dying to touch my body"

He was showing off his bare chest, there were a 6 pack and it was fat-less, his arms were muscular and in the sorrow she was in, Misty surprised herself to wish comfort in these arms.

"Any come back? You know you're scaring me to be as speechless!" he approached her and also closed the door, his face was now only a few inches from her "What's wrong Misty" this time he didn't had the concern he had with sarcasm or humor.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?"

"Nope, I already know who my opponent will be no need to waste time, now answer me please"

A cold and heavy silence set in but Gary's patience was stronger and he waited

"It's Ash" she finally said giving him, she then threw herself in these arms she longed to be in and cried her eyes out.

"Misty…" Gary whispered, he took her and lay down on his bed trying his best to comfort her.

Misty was grateful she hadn't need to give more explanations and let herself cried like she never allowed herself to.

Gary just watched, dropping tender kisses sometimes or comforting words, not letting her go. He tightened his grip around her and put her head close to his heart so she could hear it beat. The goal was to let her know that this time she wasn't alone, that another living creature was there and it seemed to work she somehow calm down and tired, fell asleep.

Gary watch her again this time in her sleep, not taking his eyes off his treasure; Misty his sleeping beauty. He got closer to her chest to hear her heart beating, hoping deep down that one day it would beat for him like his now beat for her.

_After the meeting back with the others_

"Hey Richie, wait for us!" cried May followed by a running Ash

"Hey May! Hey, huh, Ash!" he added somehow uncomfortable

He still remembers what they had said before they found the girls yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Richie what's up with you and Misty?"_

"_Huh what do you mean Ash?"_

"_You're always staring at her with this strange look and I don't know I don't like it!"_

"_Is it that obvious, since even you realized it?" he smiled but it vanished when his saw the look on Ash's face "What's wrong Ash?"_

"_You!"_

"_What!"_

"_Yeah, how can you do this? I love Misty!"_

"_I-I thought that… like you guys aren't going out plus there's May…"_

"_What about May? I don't care it doesn't matter all I want is you stopping it"_

_This time Richie was hurt and angry but didn't replied, he didn't want to lose a good friend but if he had to, to get Misty, he will but first he had to make sure it was worth it._

_So he shut up and then they both saw Misty and May coming back._

"_Hey girls where were you? Richie and I looked everywhere for you!" said Ash_

_End of Flashback_

"Richie!" cried a May

"Huh?"

"It's the fifth time already! Who are you battling?"

"Oh, I'm battling against Gary…"

"Gary?" said Ash "Hope you kick his butt!" he exclaimed

Richie wondered if he was saying this to cheer him or because he hated Gary's guts

"What about you May?" he asked

"Oh, I'm battling Ash"

"Really, you two are battling each other?"

"Yup, but sorry May I have to win…"

"Ash, you'd be wrong to think that this'll be an easy match" she said fiercely "It's getting late, I'm going to sleep I need to be in shape for tomorrow's match! Goodnight guys!" she went off

"Wow, she sure look ready to fight you!"

"Hope se won't be too disappointed when I beat her; I have to win against Gary he wants to steal Misty from me!"

"So are you saying I'm going to lose tomorrow and that you're gonna have to save the day once again?"

"Well…"

"Hey, you're not the only one who cares about Misty but plus May cares about you!"

"Gary's a player and you have to agree he isn't worth her!"

"And are you? Am I? Stop being pretentious! You have May! She's an awesome girl and you already hurt Misty once, you had your chance"

"May is great but she isn't Misty, I love her but I think I love Misty more and Misty needs me! Gary's gonna hurt her!"

"You're wrong she doesn't need you, she did but not anymore and you only love Misty more than May because there's no serious guy around her"

"Shut up Richie! You're just jealous because I have more chances with Misty than you" said Ash a little ruder than he wanted but he didn't care he was angry

"Oh yeah? How come I kissed her? Have you? No, even Gary did!"

Realizing what he said, Richie immediately shut up, feeling bad

"You son of a…" started Ash furious and to punch Richie

Richie defending himself hit back, a fight started. A amount of trainers watch excited as the fight begin more intense by the minute

"She's mine, get your dirty hands off her!"

"Didn't seem like it when I kissed her!"

"She didn't even went to your match!"

"Gary's name's more in her mind than yours! He's my true and only rival!"

Now they were both fighting heartedly, really willing to hurt each other

"Ash, Richie! What do you think you're doing!"

It was Brock, stronger he put an end to the fight.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"It's his fault" they said in unison

"I don't care! Go to sleep now!"

"Fine! Brock do you know where's Misty?"

Brock then understood everything and sighed

"No, but she's probably sleeping"

The 2 boys rushed out obviously toward Misty's room pushing each other.

Many people hided snicker afraid to get hit by the furious pair but still it was pretty funny to see two black eyes boys ran while fighting each other and screaming names

"I'm outta this fight" muttered Brock to himself shameful

End of chapter 6! Finally I was really tired at first I wanted to make this chapter longer but just couldn't bring myself to do it. So we'll know their reactions about Misty sleeping with Gary later I wanted to make an Ash-May moment but like I said itll be later sorry advanceshippers and also I apologized to pokeshippers like I promised I'll make a pokeshippy soon it'll be called My mermaid! It'll be short I think not more than 5 chappies. Oh yeah sorry for the mistakes I was REALLY rushing didn't even re-read myself like I was really sick stayed a few days in a hospital and had TONS of things to do anyways

Here the answer to the reviews!

Mayfan: Thx for being here! I love your kind comments plus you were the first one reviewing im really flattered! You could say that a lot it doesn't bother me! hell no! thx really! Lol anyways hope you enjoyed this chap. C ya in the next one!

Advanceshippingfan: Thx a lot for reviewing! Don't worry you'll soon get your advanceshippy part! Hope you'll still be there loll thx for your support!

Pokebunny: Thx for the rview Loll it was great for me too! Loll hope to c you again in the next chapter! Thx a lot again!

RoseWaters: Well sorry if May isn't one of your favorite character but a lot of my reviewers like her... Thx for reviewing I really appreciate ill make a pokeshippy soon enough loll hope you'll like it lol C ya in next chapter! We ll I hope

Mullenium Master: Day prison a.k.a. school lolll I laugh when you said that! Thx for being there you're like one of my first reviewer thx for still being there don't worry May and Ash end up together its just that she isn't as important than Misty in the story so I have less time to make advanceshippy part… sorry I'm not perfect loll neways c ya!

Maia's Pen: Thx so much for liking my cheer I first thought it sucks but like those cheerleaders are dumb so I didn't think it'd matters. Yeah I really think Richie's sweet and also its sad Misty becoming more depressed in every chapters while May becomes angrier! …. Well I hope I'll find a way to please both of them. Loll neways thx for your comment UPDATE!

Midnight-Mist-87: Wow, I was surprised when I read your comment like you never reviewed this story and Puff you do it! Well I was really glad too lol anyways thx so much for your comment like I said youre one of my favorite author in wait till your next chapter C ya!

Tsuiraku Etowa-ru: Had a hard time mesmerizing your name loll where does it came from? I read your fic IT was just GREAT! Loll I think I added in my favs loll I thinki did a pretty long review neways Im glad you reviwed c ya! Looking forward for your stories!

Ok that's it! Until next chapter! Oh and I know there's some people I didn't answer to but its because most of you reviewed chapters 1 or 2…. I just answered to chapter 5 reviews… anyways c ya guys! I'll correct later

Loll like always this chappie is longer than the last one…

michelicious


	7. Bye bye Richie

**Hey YalL! It's me loll michelicious! I finally update sorry if it took this long ok guys this chappie is really rushed and I was really tired so hope youre not too much disappointed and by the way Im sorry Richie will be leaving soon (only a few chapters left!) Enjoy**

Chapter 7

Ash and Richie were running on the stairs toward Misty's room pushing each other violently. The Oak mansion has never been so agitated with these two hurricanes.

"Get out of the way Richie!" yelled a pissed off Ash

"Get lost!" Richie shouted back

They finally arrived to Misty's room and opened the door, without knocking before. Surprised, they discover it was empty; Misty was no where in sight.

"Where is she?" wondered Ash

_Later in the morning in Gary's room_

Gary got up and, throwing a last glance to a sleeping Misty, he smiled before getting dressed. He was taking his pants off and just at that moment, Misty woke up.

"Hi Gar... Ah!" she screamed before turning back with blush on her cheeks

"What's wrong never saw a boy in boxer before?" he said grinning widely

He dressed up.

"So are you coming to my match today?" he asked her

"Of course, who are you battling?" she replied

"I'm against Richie today" he said smiling to Misty's disconcerted face

"Well…I…I…" she started

"Don't worry I don't care if you're not cheering for me, just be there please" he cut her off. "Let's go eat breakfast!" he added and gave her his hand.

She took it and they went down for breakfast. Ash and Richie were already eating and they looked suspiciously at Gary seeing he was arriving with Misty.

"Good morning Misty" greeted Richie with an genuine smile

"Hi Richie, ready for your battle?" asked Misty, smiling as well "What happened to your eye?" she cried concerned

"Long story…" started Richie

"Hey Misty!" cut off Ash "Where were you yesterday night?" he added glaring at Richie angry and at Gary still suspicious.

Misty was looking embarrassed

"She was with me" said Gary, replying for her

"What!" both Richie and Ash yelled in unison, shocked

"I wasn't feeling good so I went to Gary's room" half lied Misty and asked "Ash, you're hurt too, what's happened?" realizing Ash's eye

"They fought" said a voice.

They turned around, discovering it was Brock, followed by both May and Max.

"What?" yelled Misty, it was her turn to be shocked

"Yeah, Brock told me about it" said Max

"I heard some trainers said it was pretty hot" added May, "I wondered what they were fighting for" she said sarcastically.

Richie and Ash looked sheepish while Misty was getting more depressed since she had guessed the reason why they were fighting.

Realizing that, Gary immediately change the subject

"May I think you're battling Ash today, right?"

May, guessing what he was doing for Misty, played along

"Yeah, I'm going to kick his butt!" she said looking fiercely at Ash

"Don't cry to me when you'll lose" Ash sighed

"She can beat you, Ash" Richie said taking May's defense

Ash just glared menacingly

Gary saw that.

"Hey Ashy-boy, if glare could kill, poor Richie will already be dead" he said chuckling

"Yeah and you'll be dead for a long time too" he replied more aggressive

"What's your problem, Ketchum?" Gary said not laughing anymore

"It's you! You slept with Misty pervert!" he yelled

"Misty, aren't you just a little bit too young for that?" asked Brock "Even I didn't do it"

"I don't think you're be doing it any soon" added May, amused

"We didn't do anything" said Gary

"Yeah, right! How many girls did you abused?" angrily replied Ash

A voice interrupted them:

"TODAY'S MATCHES WILL BE BEGINNING SOON, THE FIRST MATCH IS GARY OAK VS. Mr. RICHIE (what's his last name?). PLEASE BE READY I WHITIN THE TEN NEXT MINUTES I REPEAT BE READY WITHIN THE NEXT 10 MINUTE IF NOT YOU MAY BE DISQUALIFIED"

"Well, I'm not saying good luck to any of you, I'm just glad that one of you will be gone" said bitterly Ash before exiting, pushing Gary aside rudely.

"Wish me good luck" said Gary to Misty, Ignoring Ash's behavior

Misty looked playfully at Gary

"I thought you didn't need this kind of stuff"

Gary looked at her, amused, before answering:

"Well then kiss me good luck, every guy would like that" he grinned

Misty just giggled and gave a quick kiss on his cheek under his surprised eyes.

"Hey I want one too!" said Richie childishly

Misty also laughed at that and gave him a little peck too before turning to May

"Do you want to May?"

"I think I'll pass" they all laughed.

Gary and Richie exited the room to go get ready for the match

"Brock, I want to show you something!" said Max "Come with me!"

They quitted the room, leaving, unconsciously, May and Misty alone.

"We should go see the match, don't you think?" Misty offered, but stopped when she saw May's sad face

"What's wrong May?"

"Misty, were you in Gary's room because of Ash?"

"Huh, I didn't go there intentionally" she replied, embarrassed

"I see…You and Gary got closer, right?"

"Yeah but I couldn't say the same about you and Ash. What happened between you guys?"

"He's so obsessed about you that he completely forgets about me"

"I'm really sorry for everything I'm putting you trough" she sincerely said.

"It's ok Misty, it's not your fault. Could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah May, whatever you want" reassure Misty.

"Give Ash a chance, he really loves you. Don't worry about me. Remember you said you'll do whatever I want and I think Ash deserve a chance"

"I thought you loved him" said a confused Misty

"Yes, that's why I'm doing this… anyway let's go see Richie and Gary's battle"

They arrived at the match just in time when both Gary and Richie when releasing their pokemon. A pikachu and a Scyther appeared, looking determined at each other.

"Sparky, thunderbolt!" started Richie

Scyther flinched at the attack while Richie and Sparky cheered

"Sparky, now use quick attack"

It hit scyther again.

The audience was wondering what Gary was doing; he seemed to be looking for someone and didn't pay too much attention on the match. That was kind of insulting Richie, and he was getting pissed until he heard this:

"Good job Sparky!" cheered Misty

Richie looked at her, nicely and Gary took his chance, now that he had found what- or who- he was looking for. Satisfied he really started the battle.

"Double kick!" he ordered to Scyther

Sparky was over confident with his two last attacks so he was too surprised to dodge the attack and fell on the ground.

"C'mon Sparky, get up I know you can do it!" Richie encouraged his pokemon

Gary knew what that he had a chance to quickly end the combat right now.

"Go Scyther, slash!"

Sparky was just getting up when the attack was launched. It was a critical hit. The battle seemed to be over.

"Sparky you can do it pal! C'mon don't give up on me yet" pleaded Richie really willing to win this combat and also a chance to be with Misty. The other trainers were looking at him with some pity at his determination although the math was over. However Richie's pikachu surprised everyone by getting up on his feet again!

"Way to go Sparky!" yelled happily the brown haired guy

If everyone was impressed just by Sparky getting up, their jaw dropped when they saw

Richie order a thunder attack and Sparky doing it with so much power that Scyther couldn't possibly dodge it. What was about to be an awesome comeback turned out to be a useless attack; Gary had more trick off his sleeve. He didn't doubt about Sparky getting back up again after his attack. He knew that Richie and his pokemon shared a great bond and that Sparky would give anything he has to please his trainer. So while Richie and everyone else attention was on Sparky, he had order, discretely, his pokemon to use double team followed by fly. So the thunder attack only hit an illusion and on Gary's turn to attack Scyther, coming from nowhere, flied down on Sparky at full speed. Sparky didn't stand a chance. He was knocked a few feet further and had fainted, Gary had won. The cloud cheered loudly for the, not surprising, remarkable match. After all both Richie and Gary were well known as great pokemon trainer in Kanto, Ash too.

"Sparky return!"

Richie, with his pokeball shot a red laser beam at Sparky and it vanished

"Good job, pal!" he said looking at the pokeball

Gary walked toward Richie

"Great battle, Richie"

"Yeah, I guess Misty gave you more luck than to me. I wanted to win for her but I gotta admit your determination was bigger. I guess you deserve Misty more than me" he smiled sadly to him. "Take care of her"

"Thanks, I will" Gary promised to Richie and added "But I don't agree; I think you'd have made a great boyfriend."

"Thanks, you just need to make Misty realize that you're way better than Ash and make Ash realize that he already got May. In my case, I'll be leaving tonight. Good luck in the tournament" Richie winked to Gary shaking hands.

Gary was about to say something when May and Misty appeared

"Good match!" said May "It was awesome!"

"Yeah! You guys were fantastic!" agreed Misty

"Thank you" both guys said smiling

"Let's go eat dinner before May's match" proposed Richie

They left to take dinner in the cafeteria that the Pr. Oak had momentary installed because the trainers were putting to much mess in the grand hall. So they went to a table and during the meal, they started another conversation:

"So Richie, where are you leaving?" asked Gary

"What, you're leaving Richie!" exclaimed Misty

"Yeah, I got plenty other stuff to do plus I better train harder if I want to beat Gary one day" he said grinning widely to Gary, the two of them had gotten closer.

"Keep on dreaming pal!" replied the well known Oak and they both chuckled

"Well, Richie it was nice meeting you. When are you leaving?" said May after everyone stopped to laugh.

"Tonight, so don't worry I'll see your match and cheer for you" he winked to her

"Are you ready for your battle, May?" Gary asked "I got an advice for you, you should use Combuzken because I'm sure that Ash will use his Grovyle; He loves it plus his intention, as I see them, are to do a quick battle"

"Thank you Gary, I'll think about it"

_Meanwhile_

Ash was training with Brock, Max and Tracy.

"Ash, you shouldn't train this much. You need to rest a bit!"

"Yeah, Brock's right" said Max worried about Ash behavior

"Not now! Tracy, let's continue the battle!"

"Fine Ash but be careful"

"Ash, why are you doing all this?"

"I have to show Gary what I'm made of so I have to win tomorrow. The little punk think he can steal Misty away from me I'll show him!"

"Ash you shouldn't be so confident about your match today. I saw May, she's training very hard too" said Max

"It doesn't matter, I have to beat her and I also have to beat Gary if I want to win Misty's heart"

"_Ash isn't on his normal state, I guess all this competition really got to him hope he'll realize what he is doing before he hurt someone, especially May…"_ Brock thought to himself

End of chapter 7 Ok guys I no this one suck but I was very tired. Richie's gonna leave in the next chapter. I have to finish this story quickly if I want to continue "Safari Love". So sorry. Here are the answers for the review

Mayfan: Thanks for reviewing. I'm really glad that this fic is one of your fav. You always like the first reviewing so I'm really thankful for that. I'm really sorry that this chapter isn't as good as the other, I was very tired but anyway I hope you enjoyed it. C ya!

Mullenium Master: Yeah you did mention it and I'm grateful to you for that. Well, I no that Gary is sometimes a player but he's really sweet with Misty lol so I guess it's easy for her to stand in. Will Brock ever get a girlfriend? Well...i dunno lol! That'd be funny. Well you're totally right, school sucks but we cant do anything about it. Well update too your story is very good. C ya!

Maia's pen: lol it's great that you loved the chapter! You should update too cant wait to read the next chapter. I hope you liked this one too but I think it wasn't as good as the other ones. Well I guess Richie will be leaving soon so they won't be anymore fight between him and Ash. Thank for your support. C ya!

Charmanderchamp: Well Ash will have a chance with Misty but I'm afraid it'll all end up egoshippy . It's ok you don't have to review every chapter I'm already you reviewed this one. I'll soon review your story. I just didn't have enough time to myself lately. Stupid homework! I'll c ya!

Mistygurl: I'm glad you loved the story I'll e-mail you this chapter hope you'll enjoy. Thank you for reading I also appreciate your support. C ya!

Tsuiraku Etowa-ru: lol you don't know how to write your name well now I don't feel as bad than before for not knowing it. I no my review was long but most author likes it when it's long I hope u didn't mind lol. Well actually I'm an Anyshipper. I really don't mind the pairings except for the yuri ones. Thanks for reviewing hope you enjoyed this chapter by the way, what's the meaning of your name? C ya!

Theforeverpokefan: Thank you some much for reviewing I'm glad you appreciate my story Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll be there for the next one. C ya!

Midnight-mist-87: Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm so sorry that I forgot to review chapter 6 of your story its because I was at my school's computer. I hope I didn't disappointed you. I read chapter 7 it was great by the way! Anyway hope u liked this chapter like I liked yours. C ya!

RoseWaters: Thank you for liking my typing. Gary didn't want to make Misty jealous but to get comfort after her kissing Richie. Sorry I didn't explain it. I really love your story update ASAP

Well..C ya!

Tall person: Thank you so much for reading my story. I'm glad you like my characters and it's ok if you didn't review sooner It's already great that you review now. Thanks for your support. C ya! (are you really tall?)

Ok everybody that's it! I hope they weren't too much mistakes. C ya! Just corrected most of them hehe im not so bad ;) and this time its longer like always!


	8. Final Matches announced

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 8 loll sorry if I updated AND reviewed slowly... cant help it  neways no more talk ENJOY! **

Chapter 8

It was now the moment everybody had waited for; Ash's and May's battle. The two of them were now facing each other.

"Sorry May I really have to win"

"Don't worry Ash I understand, but don't think it'll be easy" she said with as much determination as him

The audience was excited, as always, Misty, Richie and Gary watching in the center while Brock, Tracey and Max were sitting a little more to the right.

"Go May, you can do it!" cheered Misty

May smiled to her and threw her pokeball first and Combusken came out.

Gary frowned, yes he had told her to choose him but he hadn't thought she would throw her pokeball first. Now Ash could change his mind.

"_Sorry Gary, I'm not going to cheat with any advantage type, that'll be too easy"_ May thought

Ash looked a bit hesitant, Gary must have been right, Ash wanted to use Grovyle but now that May had chosen her pokemon, he released Swellow instead.

The battle could finally begin.

"Combusken fire spin!" started May

"Swellow dodge"

And it dodged the attack only to be hit by a Tackle

"What the…?"

"Sorry Ash, I've taught Combusken a lot of combination attack I just need to make sign so he can use them"

"You won't win just with that, Swellow use gust"

"Combusken, flamethrower!"

They were some kind of tornado of wing and fire but finally the the fire took over and Swellow got burned. It fell on the ground.

"Get up Swellow"

It did and looked furiously at Combusken

"What's the matter Ash? Thought the match was going to be already over by now?"

"Nonsense, now Swellow use Quick attack!"

"Prepare to do as in the practices!"

Swellow was charging toward Combusken at super speed, it hit Combusken really hard but as it was falling Combusken put its hands on the ground and counter the attack with a great back flip and direct kick that throw Swellow in the air, he then quickly and with a prefect timing throw a flamethrower in Swellow direction. Sewllow couldn't dodge and was hit again by fired and its burn hurt him.

The audience cheered for such a counter attack

Ash was dumbfound, where did she learned that? He thought

"Misty showed me a lot of things, Ash and she told me to train more if I wanted to master those moves correctly so I did! Impressed? I was too she's really good with fire type maybe it's because she battled a lot of them" said like if she had read his thoughts

Ash gritted his teeth.

"Wow I can't believe how good May is now! Ash may lose this match it's looking really bad for him" said Brock in the audience

"Yeah, I can't actually believe it but May's beating Ash"

Ash, like he always do in critics situation in the show, turned his cap.

"Fine May, I was reserving those moves for Gary's fire type pokemon but too bad guess I'll have to think of a new strategy, Swellow Razor Wind followed by Body Slam!"

"Ash, I know that they're strong attack and that you've never done them before but razor wind takes time, Combusken use Tackle!"

Combusken did the attack but at its surprise he fell on the ground; it was an illusion; it had used double team.

"Sorry like you see I also did combination, Swellow Razor Wind now!"

The attack was really strong and it had an advantage type on Combusken fighting type.

It was going to fall down, several feet further, but didn't even have the time since Swellow charge him with Body Slam"

"Combusken get up!"

Combusken with difficulty got up

"Now Swellow finish him off, use Wing attack!"

Everyone knew that if the attack hit, the match was going to be over due to Ash's advantage type.

"Combusken, use Slash then Fire Kick!"

Combusken claws shined and it split the attack in two, dodging it and doing a 360 he charged a max power attack and hit Swellow hard.

The audience cheered such a cool combination.

"Maybe it's because she's a coordinator that she does such great combination?" said Tracey amazed

"Yeah" said Brock and Max with their jaw dropped

"Go May, Great job!" Misty was the only one not surprised

May smiled

"_The combinations Misty showed are working they're really great! Now, Ash has no choice to battle me seriously if he wants a chance to win!"_

Ash's expression was unreadable, he turned his cap, which mysteriously was turned back to normal before (never realized that in the show?), and cried;

"OK Swellow, we have no choice but to use that new move I showed you for Gary's battle!"

Swellow nodded and flew higher in the air, he then picked down at a really high speed the attack seemed to be Steel Wing as his wings was silvered.

"Combusken flamethrower" ordered May knowing the attack quite well

Combusken throw the attack but at the last minute Swellow put his razor wing in the ground making some kind of earth attack. There were dirt that protected Swellow from the attack and it hit directly Combusken being both an air and earth attack it was super effective. Combusken fainted.

Everybody was dumbfound, no expected such a comeback, even Tracey, Brock and Max who had helped Ash training didn't know that attack. After a moment of perplexity the crownd cheered loudly!

"Great job, Swellow you now perfectly master this move"

May, saddened, by the defeat recall her pokemon she was leaving when a hand held her.

"Amazing match, May, I'm really impressed, I had to use my strongest attack against you" he smiled to her

"Told ya!" May smiled back

They shook hands and the match officially ends with Ash as winner.

Later in the afternoon, after the May's match, Misty was walking in the garden alone. Gary and May went watching the last round match and help a bit Gary in his training since Ash had become a tough opponent.

"Hey Misty!" a voice cried

She turned around meeting Ash.

"H Ash, great match by the way"

"Thanks, May really surprised me, she said you helped her training, didn't know you were this good with fire type"

"I'm as good with them as with water, I even used to raised some"

"Why did you stop?"

"I had too, the cerulean Gym only use water pokemon"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I had fun helping May, I really love fire type as much as water, both of them are like my personality" she said daydreaming

"I don't understand…"

"Well you see water can be calm as it can be devastating like when we were o the St.-Ann, remember?"

"Yeah…and fire you're unpredictable and fierce, sometimes harmless others dangerous is it that?" he grinned knowing it only to well

"Yeah!" replied Misty surprised "You matured a lot Ash"

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Misty I won today's match for you"

"Yeah…"

"And I'll win tomorrow's for you as well! I'll beat Gary and showed I'm better than him"

Misty thinking about the promise she made to May only smiled surprising Ash

"Well good luck Ash"

"Thanks, do I have a chance with you Mist?"

Misty heart pounded louder at this old nickname bringing a lot of memories back

"Yeah…"

"So if I beat Gary, proving that I love you more, you'd go out with me?"

"I guess but the other way around is possible"

"Ok so it's a fight to know who loves you the most and to know that the one who wins the tournament or get the farther will win right?"

"Yeah…"

Ash smiled

"Why are you smiling about?"

"I have no doubt about my feelings for you, I'm sure I can win!" he grinned

Misty smiled too, that was very sweet she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Ash blushed really hard and was shocked

"Wow Misty, that was great! I'll continue to never wash this cheek again!"

Misty burst out laughing.

"Yew! Ash do you think you'll get more of them by saying that?" she was still laughing

Ash joined in too and they laugh for awhile, happy together.

Not too far from them was Richie.

"_Guess I can go now, she'll be all right with anyone of them. I'll ask Pr. Oak to register to match for me, Bye Misty" _he thoughtbefore taking his stuff and leaving.

During the evening, Pr. Oak organized a meeting where anyone could come, even losers.

"Where's Richie?" Misty thought out loud

"Oh, yeah he left" replied Tracey

"He didn't even say goodbye"

"I think he was in a hurry, anyways he told me to gave you that" Tracey handed a envelope to Misty "He also told me to tell you to read it after Ash's and Gary's match"

"We don't even know if they're battling against each other in the final round…"

"Well, they do we were there at the random selection and it's Gary against Ash and Agatha against someone named John I think. Anyway you'll soon find out"

Just at that moment Pr. Oak started to talk;

"Hi Trainers, the final round will begin tomorrow and the final will be in the evening, the first match tomorrow is Ash Ketchum against Gary Oak and the winner will challenge the winner of John T.'s and Agatha's match. All these matched were so exciting that I decided to give a prize to the winner. Not only I'll reward him of 500 pokedollars but he'll have my new invention too, it's the upgrade of a pokedex handier and much more I-tech worth at least 1200 pokedollars. The winner will also be the first one experiencing it. Anyways the matches will start in the afternoon after lunch. If you have any questions go ask the referees for more details, thanks for listening"

Everyone cheered after the professor talk and was more excited than ever after the announcement.

"Gramps worked a lot on that project; it's going to be one heck of a machine!"

"Yeah and I'll have it!" exclaimed Ash excited like everyone

"Not so sure about it Ashy-boy"

"Well we'll see tomorrow about that!"

**End of chapter 8 wat did you think of it? Loll maybe there's a lot of mistake so I apologize, Richie's gone for good I'll miss him cries now I gave yall a pokeshippy moment anyways hope you enjoyed I wont answer to the reviews there's some law now forbidding it. Have a great day yall! 1 or 2 chappies left!**


	9. The battle ends

**Here is Chapter 9! Thank you so much everyone for reviewing I really appreciate and I think I answer to EVERY single one of you (when I could, there's still ann. who doesn't leave their email…) Well I don't have anything else to say but this: ENJOY! Loll **

Chapter 9

Misty had woken up early, she had ate and she went to look for May but she either was still sleeping, which was unusual of her, or out because she wasn't answering the door. She didn't bother look for any of the 3 guys:

Richie had left without an "aurevoir", just with a letter she wasn't allowed to read before the match between Ash and Gary end and she was sure that Ash and Gary were both training for their battle. They were so determined to win and she had guess that Pr. Oak speech only made them more eager to win.

She had thought of seeing Tracey and Brock but last time Ash asked them to help him training so now she was alone and bored. The matches will only begin in the afternoon; she had to think of something before falling asleep bored and miss it. She was walking in the Oak mansion corridors, deep into thought, she didn't notice the person waving at her.

"Misty!" someone cried, that made her jumped startled. She tried to locate where the voice came from and found the unexpected presence of Delia Ketchum.

"Hi Miss Ketchup…or should I say Oak" she smiled maliciously to her. She and Ash's mother had always been close, Delia was a great confident and was also counting on her to watch over Ash during their travels; she preferred him to have a feminine presence with him, not that Brock wasn't responsible enough but still the way he acted around pretty girls wasn't quite encouraging… Misty grinned as her comment made Delia blush.

"So what's going on between you and my son?"

"What do you mean?" said Misty confused

"Ash was very worried, he asked me to explain him something that happened that hurt him quite a lot, but yesterday he was very happy and only you had this effect on him before. I think that he really loves you…"

"Oh…"

"But I also learn that you and my future grandson had "something" going on…"

"I'm sorry but…" try to explain herself, wondering how the heck Delia knew all that

"No need to apologize, I consider you like a family follow your heart no need to compromise your happiness for Ash's I wouldn't want you to be sad"

"Thanks a lot Delia, I feel pretty bad about breaking someone's heart though…"

Delia smiled to her understanding

"You know, I once went through that, in fact it was with Ash's father…" Misty looked surprised and intrigued at Delia; Neither her or Ash were talking about him "I had to chose between 2 men" she continued not minding Misty's expression "I chose Ash's father because I knew his mother and him for a long time we were long timed friends and I didn't want to break that and I also thought that I really loved him, had a crush on him for years. I realized that he wasn't the one for me awhile after but it was too late I was already pregnant and about to marry him. I was really desperate and I explained everything to his mother, she told me that I shouldn't have followed my head but my heart and that I could still change my mind and I did. Unfortunately Ash's father took it really bad and walk away, I never saw him since. Trying to save our friendship I lost it, not only it but my chance of true happiness…"

Misty felt bad for Delia and she saw it so she quickly added smiling "But luckily Ash has been a gift to me! Don't worry about me, im fine and I really love Pr. Oak, just don't make the same mistake than me that would really sadden me"

"Don't worry I won't" to these words Miss Ketchum smiled

"Any idea of who will be the lucky one?" Delia asked her

"The winner of today's match, they know it and that way they'll put all their strength and will to prove me they love me more"

"Wish, that pokemon battles were as popular than now at my time, all this would have been a lot easier!" the two of them laughed

They spoke again for the rest of the morning and ate together. Neither Ash nor Gary was at sight. She didn't even see May and guessed that she was still helping Gary like the day before. Time passed by quickly and it was almost time for the so waited battle, Ash and Gary finally appeared to her.

She hadn't had time to say some words to them. Delia left her to go with Pr. Oak as her new duty of fiancé. She was alone again, that's what she thought when a hand patted her back.

"C'mon Misty, I saved us some seat in the first row!" it was May

"Hey May! Where have you been?"

"Helping a "friend" of yours training, anyways let's go!"

When they arrived the battle was about to start and the audience was already cheering, in fact Gary's cheerleaders were already cheering:

"Watch out everyone Gary's here

With him with us victory's near

Gary, Gary he's the best

Nothing more, nothing less!

Everybody stand clear!  
Let's shout, let's cheer!

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust  
hate to beat you, but he must

Gary, Gary he's the one!

Show this loser how it's done!

Go on and fight then win tonight! YEAH!"

(Thanks midnight-mist for your help it's less work for me hehe ;)

Misty sighed again because of the noising girls while May giggle at how stupid they looked and how weak this chant was. The tension was high on the field and they hadn't released their pokemon yet but were holding their pokeball tight. Misty and May took their seat and both Ash and Gary saw them since they were at the first row.

"Hey Misty, watch me win for you!" said a confident Ash "I'll do everything to win!"

Misty was sure that Gary was going to make a comeback but instead he looked thoughtful and unsure.

"C'mon Gary let's go let the one who loves Misty more win!" said Ash at Gary's expression. The audience was waiting for action and they didn't like Gary's lack of spirit. His matches were always fabulous and they were afraid that because of that this battle could be less paltating.

Gary finally opened his mouth to announce something, he seemed sorry but sure.

"I know it may be hard for me to say that but I-I… Iforfeit!" he finished his sentence quickly shameful.

Everyone was shocked especially May and Misty.

"Gary, we have trained hours for this match, you can't just give up!" screamed May

"Yeah, show us what you're made of" challenged Ash

"No, my decision is taken" he said firmly, everyone could see he wasn't doing it heartedly. It was so evident than even Ash noticed.

"Why?" he asked

"For her" Gary replied

"I don't understand" said a still shocked, confused and angry Ash

"It's easy to try and win for her, we both wanted to win from the start Ash! How could we pretend that one of us won for Misty and only her? It could be for our pride or the prizes gramps added. I'm losing for her and only her, forfeiting is way harder than winning, I was looking really forward for this match and gramps' new invention is really awesome…but anyway like I said my decision's taken and my pokemon don't need to fight a battle that I want to lose, that'll be unfair to them…" he turned around and looked directly in Misty's eyes "I love you Misty Waterflower and this ain't no game"

The audience who had been angry, quickly calmed down what Gary had just done was taking a lot of will power; who the hell would forfeit in semi finals? They all applauded, touched by this action and also by the declaration made for someone dear to Gary's heart, even though not all of them knew who. But it was all another story for Gary's cheerleaders who were crying and screaming loudly; not only Gary had forfeit but he clearly said himself that he loved another girl (they didn't want to believe he rumors or thought that Gary was playing another girl). Ash was silent and his cap was hiding, with his shadow, his face. Gary was leaving the field when he was knocked down by a wrist.

Everyone gasped and the cheerleaders were about to have a heart attack. Gary however didn't fight back, he touched his hurt cheek and stare back at Ash. He had understood.

"And don't even think of making her cry or you'll get more of them" Ash said who was now holding his hand to help Gary get up, smiling.

"Don't worry about it Ash, it won't happen I promise I'll do everything in my power for that" Gary smiled back

Gary got up and Ash and he shook hands. Everybody was relieved, they didn't quite understand what happened but it was better than a fight. Only some close friends who knew all about the conflict like Brock, Tracey, Max, May, Pr. Oak and Delia understood that Ash was admitting that Gary had beat him even if the battle was a loss on his report card, he just had won more.

**End of chapter 9, the last chapter is coming up next soon, maybe next week. I know it's almost already over and Hey! I updated quickly…it's because this weekend I'm going on a basketball tournament (an outside one) so I wont have the time to write anything. I still have worked to do with Safari Love but hey the end of this fic is a start… LOLL well Friday before leaving I'll update the second chapter of Egg-O War (just need to check back some little things and answer some reviews maybe) and that'll be it for the following 5 days! Thanks a lot to have stick with me all this time, don't worry it's almost over! Hehe (when I think that Mr. Lonely is a "sequel" if I can call it that that makes me sad sniffles sometimes I think I'm too cruel…**

**C ya!**

**Michelicious (it's midnight by the way you guys can't say im working hard for ya!)**


	10. The marriage

**Here the last chapter guys! I know I said I'd update it sooner but I just got really busy, I had to do a lot of exam… Like always school sucks loll well I also thought that It'd be a good idea to update at Christmas eve, been 1 week since I finished this chap. I'm updating/publishing everything at Christmas eveone chapter of every unfinished stories I worked on since the end of November…I'm saying goodbye to Love triangles my first fic sniffles I hope you guys enjoyed it from the beginning to the end thanks for sticking with me all this time,even though i can be impossible,I really appreciated guys! Well here it goes! My last update! ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

"GARY OAK IS DEFEATED, ASH KETCHUM IS THE WINNER AND WILL GO IN FINALS"

The crowd who had been quiet for awhile, cheered again like insane. Even though there had been no battle, something unexpected happened, not only Gary made a really sweet love declaration but two life-long rivals shook hands. This could have been the start of a new friendship. You could see the two guys bear hugging each other almost like good old friends or even brothers. May looked at Ash surprised, he had matured so much in a short period of time, it was just unbelievable. Although she knew that Ash was kind and a good person, she never expected to accept all of this that easily. Gary also surprised her a lot. He had trained so hard, she knew it every times he wasn't with them he was either training or relaxing from his hard training. Maybe no one had noticed but Gary had been really tired lately. She knew Misty would have normally noticed but she was really tormented at the moment, even her, didn't notice it until Brock told her. Well to resume she knew that Gary had a lot of pride and reasons to win this match and it surely took him all his will power to forfeit. She smiled. Gary must REALLY like her. It was amazing how fast the two of them fell for each other…maybe they were soul mates. She was interrupted in her thought by Misty's voice.

"Should we go down and congratulate them?"

"Oh well I don't think so, look at them" May pointed at the two excited young men "I think they're having a great time together" May added smiling. Misty also smiled.

"Yeah you're right, let's go find something to eat then!"

"You bet I'm starving!" agreed May

"You sound like Ash now!" and the two of them left, giggling.

Almost like sisters.

_At the same time_

"Hey Gary, where are the girls? I don't see them anymore" Ash asked

"I don't know, let's go look for them" proposed Gary

Misty was putting coins in the food machine while May was waiting aside of her.

"Misty, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead May"

"Well I was wondering, who were you going to choose"

"Oh, I hate to have to have to choose between two wonderful person but I think that-"

"Hey girls, we finally found you!" a happy Ash cried at them

"Told you, they'd be eating! Misty's appetite's like one of a Gyarados!"

It wasn't long before you hear a big Bam and someone moaning in pain…

"So is her temper…" added a moaning but grinning Gary

"You did deserve it" Misty replied to his comment

"I'd think I'd deserve a kiss instead"

"Oh yeah? Why? For losing? I now see how much you really care for me Gary Oak" she teased him

Gary then tickled her. Misty burst out laughing.

"Please Gary, stop it you're killing me!" she begged between two laughs

"I'm killing you? See if I care" he grinned

Ash and May exchanged a glance. They were well aware of whom Misty had chosen and that this was an important egoshippy moment so they left, unnoticed by the new couple.

"They're really cute together!" May, after leaving Misty and Gary, giggled at the childish scene she had just witnessed before "Don't you think so, Ash?"

"Yeah…" he replied absorbed by his thoughts

"So Ash, how are you feeling now?" May asked Ash, slightly worried

"Stupid" he replied half smiling

"Why?"

"Because I never realized how much Misty loved me or how Gary now loves Misty or again how much you love me" he said, halting

"It's ok you know, you didn't do that intentionally so you shouldn't blame yourself" May replied, embarrassed and stopped too

"Only for the first two cases…after awhile I realized you loved me or people made me realize it. I just wanted to have Misty, no matter how much it'd be costing me. I didn't want to lose her to anyone especially Gary…"

"But it's because you loved her, you loved her since years even if you took time realizing it! Stop being so hard on yourself, you're really brave to let her go even though your feelings" she smiled to him

"I love you May" he let out and then sighed at the look on her face "See, I was just too much caught up in the fight to even notice…or care; I knew I had you as cocky as it sounds… Is it too late?" he asked worried

"It's never too late for love, Ash" smiled May

Ash also smiled.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked sheepishly

"I don't know, maybe you'd like to prepare for Agatha's battle"

"Sorry, no more training for me and either way I couldn't defeat her...What about we spend sometimes together? "

"Oh, Ash, I'd love to!"

"Want a donut?"

Gary and Misty spent the rest of the afternoon together and so did Ash and May before the finals. They all went to support Ash during his match against Agatha. The battle had been short but to the difference of Agatha's other opponents, it lasted longer. Ash and Pikachu had even been able to harm Agatha's Ganger, she had decided that since it was finals she might as well use a strong pokemon, with a powerful thunderbolt attack. Agatha had been quite impressed and had given Ash her prizes and most amazingly, smiled to him.

"You're good, kid" she had told him, Ash had grinned to the compliment

So Ash had had the prize money and new invention of Pr. Oak, which he gave to Gary for his researches.

"I'd never had been able to put up a 'good' match against Agatha without the training I did to beat YOU" he explained him, smiling "Use it for your researches"

They had shaken hands, this time the rivalry was really gone…or maybe not but still there was now a blooming friendship between them.

_Months later_

In the cerulean gym, waiting besides the stairs was Gary. He seemed a little bit stressed.

"Misty, hurry up! We have to be there before everyone else!"

"Coming, Gary!"

She was looking in her messy room for the gift she had bought just the previous day. She looked into her drawers and found out something that caught her attention. It actually wasn't the present but an old letter. She opened it reminiscing.

_Dear Misty,_

_By the time you read this letter, I'll be gone. I know I didn't say goodbye_. _I'm sorry. I just couldn't put up the courage to do so… I never loved someone as much as I loved you and letting you go was tougher than any pokemon battle could have been. I want you to be happy, that may be one of the reason I'm leaving._

_You're a great girl and I'm sure you wouldn't let yourself be happy if it meant leaving someone else sad. No matter what happens, no matter where I am, just want you to know that if you're in need, I'd come running just to see you. I'm not a perfect person and I get sometimes weak but I really wanted to be the right one for you. Hope the one you're with now will give you all the love you deserve. I trust your judgment._

_I just want to tell you, before I'm gone for good, that you changed me. You made me discover a side of me I didn't know. You didn't give me all the love I longed for, but more, I gave love which I think is much more precious. For a moment you put a sense to my life, a sense I could see every times I looked into your eyes. I know that one day I'll find someone else to care about but I also know that you'll always have a place in my heart that no one has ever taken before._

_Farewell,_

_Love_

_Richie _

She folded the paper, making disappear Richie's neat handwriting, and put it back in her drawer, a sad smile on her face. She was closing her drawer when she noticed a wrapped box under her bed. She wouldn't have found it if she hadn't find the letter.

"_Even when you're not with me, you're always there to help me, Richie" _she thought

"Misty!"

"I'm ready!"

She finally went downstairs. Gary gasped at how beautiful she was; she had a green flashing robe who was reflecting her eyes and to which her long red hair contrasted. She was wearing a necklace that Gary had bought her a month ago for her birthday and the little cute timid smile she gave him almost drove him nuts. He suppressed the urge to kiss her right now and held his arm which she took and they went to his car.

After about an hour of driving they arrived at Pallet.

"So, nervous about being the bridesmaid?" Gary asked Misty

"Yeah, a little bit. But I think it'll be fine I'll have May with me. What about you? You and Ash are going to be the best men" Gary chuckled to that

"I know, gramps was so worried about us battling for the title that he chose both of us. He should have known that it was the opposite, I hate making public speeches."

Misty patted him in the back

"C'mon you gotta take your responsibilities!"

"And you're the one talking?" he replied amused to her

"Got a problem with that?" she threatened

"Nope!" he grinned

They joined May and Ash and soon ceremony started. The couple took their bows and the party started. They were everything; caviar, vine, chicken nuggets…Everything! The fiesta was as great as the one the couple made before, six months sooner, at the Oak mansion.

Our 4 friends went in a quiet place talking and staring at the new married person. Delia was beautiful in her dress and Pr. Oak was really elegant.

"Look at how happy mom is" exclaimed Ash, smiling

"Yeah, makes me remember how happy I am when I'm with you" said May daydreaming

Ash's smile grew wider and he put May into a kiss.

Misty and Gary looked at them amused. They really looked good together.

"Save it for later Ash! The main couple for today is the one now dancing" she teased him and pointed at the Oaks dancing.

Ash and May blushed. Ash and May split up and he took May's hand in his.

"Marriages are so great!" May happily sighed, she tighten her grip on Ash's hand

"I know, but I think this may be the last one I participate to…"

Gary put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder

"I wouldn't think so if I was you" he said

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him "If you're talking about my sisters, just know that they're not interested in life-long engagements."

"You'll see one day"

Ash and May, who had understood, shared a knowing smile. This time it was Ash who pull May to the dance and, followed by Gary and Misty, they joined the married couple.

"A KISS, A KISS, A KISS!" everyone screamed

Blushing, Delia and Samuel kissed passionately under the eyes of everyone giving an example to all the soon-to-be married people in the crowd.

End!

Wow! Finished! Can't believe it! It seemed to me I've been writing this for years! When I think that Maia has been doing that I just…I dunno I admire so much determination and courage. I can't say that it was hard for me to end this fic…not as hard that it could have been for Midnight Mist or will be for Maia because I have other fics to work on. It may be why I worked on so much fics at the same time. Neways I hope I didn't disappoint anyone of you with the ending. Ends are always hard to admit and often disappoint everyone…Well what can I say other than Happy Christmas! Oh yeah, a good review would be a great christmas present, that's just an idea by the way...hehe :P LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 3 (i know im being sentimental... but who cares? its christmas! YEAH!

C ya!

Michelicious


End file.
